Ojos de papel
by Hessefan
Summary: El proceso era lento, cuidado, pensado. Bocetar la idea en una hoja cualquiera, transcribirla al papel principal, no era algo sencillo de hacer. Había siempre un momento y un lugar específico para forjarlo. Amaba sentarse a trabajar de noche... * BL *


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada.

* * *

_Lo mismo que con "Otra vez": No suele gustarme la idea de masacrar mis propios fics, sin embargo dado que esta pareja aquí es muy desconocida y es mi favorita, subo la versión sin lírica (si les interesa la versión con lírica pueden leerlo en Amor Yaoi sin corregir) para hacer la dupla más "conocida"._

_La canción supongo que lograrán adivinarla, y si no, ¡incultos!_

_xD Es broma._

_Espero que les guste ^^._

_

* * *

_

El proceso era lento, cuidado, pensado. Bocetar la idea en una hoja cualquiera, transcribirla al papel principal, no era algo sencillo de hacer. Había siempre un momento y un lugar específico para forjarlo. Amaba sentarse a trabajar de noche, en la quietud de la misma, con su soliloquio obsesivo, sus reproches y preguntas retóricas.

Cuando comenzó a trazar los rasgos del muchacho, una emoción se arraigó en su pecho, siempre la sentía cuando iniciaba una nueva pintura, pero esta vez había algo distinto. No pudo darle nombre pero comprendía que nunca antes había sentido "eso" pese a dibujar siempre sobre lo mismo.

Le delineó el cuerpo, el rostro en proporciones perfectas, y las manos, que siempre le habían supuesto un desafío, no le supusieron un mayor trabajo como esos pequeñitos pies que ansiaba retratar con notable esmero.

¿Por qué el modelo inexistente de sus pinturas tenía el mismo rostro? Una y otra vez… una y otra vez. Cientos, doscientos, trescientos bosquejos que mostraban al mismo sujeto, que al igual que él, no tenía nombre.

…

Ese individuo con rostro, sin nombre, se colaba en las noches de infinita soledad, acunándolo en sus brazos, susurrándole palabras de consuelo, custodiándolo. No existía; más para su creador era real, tan real como sus manos. Sus propias manos, creadora de aquellas pinturas.

Si eran buenas o no, no le afectaba, él vivía simplemente para dibujar, para crear con sus dedos, para trazar y narrar historias a través de una simple imagen.

Imagen que siempre era la misma. Podía cambiar el escenario, la expresión en su rostro, la ropa, el tiempo, pero nunca la persona.

"Él", quien le hacía compañía, quien aguardaba por su presencia, todas las madrugadas, para seguir trabajando con afán y darle vida. Al menos en su mente y en el papel.

…

Nunca estaba conforme con los resultados finales de sus trabajos. Acababa con uno y esa sensación agobiante se anidaba en su espíritu amenazando con no abandonarlo, arrastrándolo a intentar hacer otro cuadro, mucho más excelso que el anterior. Sin alcanzar a apreciar la superación.

¿Por qué no podía plasmar las ideas como él las podía ver en su prodigiosa imaginación? ¿Por qué le significaba un esfuerzo magnánimo expresar eso que guardaba en el corazón, que con nitidez cobraba forma en él, tanto, que hasta podía tocarlo con las yemas de sus dedos?

Las pocas personas que juzgaban sus pinturas decían que eran buenas, muy humanas, o sublimes, pero para ese hombre, autor de las obras, dejaban mucho que desear.

¡Es que la gente no comprendía, no alcanzaba a ver la idea original que él guardaba receloso en su interior! No había punto de comparación.

Le faltaba el color de la piel, de un moreno vívido, tangible, puro. Imperecedero y perenne en la lámina. Nunca envejecería; las arrugas no cubrirían esa piel, tan castaña como la menuda cabellera ondulada.

…

Una vez hallado el color ideal que cubriría el cuerpo desnudo del sujeto, sintió que lo había logrado. Por fin el trabajo estaba completo, acabado frente a sus ojos... Uno más; pero éste lo juzgó disímil al resto.

El pintor se enamoró de aquel muchacho con luceros de color avellana. De cada trazo, de cada línea que componía su faz, su anatomía masculina; con tanta claridad como lo había contemplado en sus quimeras y en su cabeza, cuando lo soñaba despierto.

Sintió unas arrolladoras ansias de soltar esas lágrimas que llevaba atoradas en su ánima desde que no recordaba. Posar los dedos sobre la fría y áspera hoja, sin alcanzar, sin poder palparlo, sin conseguir acariciarlo. Se contentaba al menos con confesarle sus miedos, sus caprichos, con llorarle en silencio aun sabiendo que en la vida escucharía su verdadera voz, porque para él no la tenía.

Era perfecto, no porque su trabajo en sí lo fuese, si no debido a ese individuo retratado, que, sencillamente, lo era.

…

Su voz... un débil susurro que se coló en el viento, que sirvió para despertarlo de aquel letargo; que trepó por su cama hasta hacer nido en su colchón. Allí estaba "él" quien no tenía identidad, pero a su vez, lo era todo para el pintor.

Le sonrió, extendió la mano y tocó la morena piel, deleitándose con el efímero contacto. Y esa sonrisa, la expresión más compasiva y hermosa que jamás había tenido la fortuna de presenciar.

Su propio nombre, prendido de los labios...

"Ikki"

Nunca lo había escuchado, más no le interesaba lo que dijese... simplemente que hablase. ¡Que hablase toda la noche de ser posible! Ahora que podía, ahora que lo tenía con él, que había saltado de la hoja, cobrando forma, lo quiso para él... por siempre.

…

Le hizo el amor, como en sus sueños había fantaseado. Se lo volvió a hacer, reiteradas veces, hasta creer desfallecer.

Dicen —algunos pusilánimes— que no se puede hacer el amor, como no se puede hacer el odio. Pero para el joven pintor aquello era innegable, una materialización de sus fantasías frustradas, de sus ideas, de sus sentimientos que guardaba con tesón en lo más profundo de su espíritu y que sólo su obra, ese muchacho de color marrón, conocía.

Él sí sabía porque lloraba cuando lo hacía. Y su sonrisa le daba sosiego a su agitado corazón. Le daba la paz que ninguna otra cosa, que se empecinaban en darle para "curarlo", lograba.

Loco. Eso era lo que decían de él. No le interesaba.

Lo tenía a "él", consigo.

Tenía que buscar un nombre, debía darle uno, pero por alguna extraña razón jamás pudo bautizarlo, como si ninguno de los que existían previamente en la Tierra fuese adecuado o inigualable para el muchacho; como si ya existiese uno para él y tan sólo no lograba hallarlo.

Era desesperante, quería pronunciarlo, quería escucharlo de sus propios labios, pero simplemente no tenía… no encontraba el adecuado.

…

Siempre era igual: gritos, llantos, suplicios. Pese a que la noche era tranquila en comparación al día, aquel sitio nunca dormía. Eso el joven paciente lo sabía muy bien. La mirada interrogante del hombre que portaba una bata, garabateando en una hoja y jugando con la lapicera.

El grupo de estudiantes detrás de él.

Silencio.

La puerta cerrándose con un estruendoso sonido aturdidor, la traba siendo puesta y otra vez solo encerrado entre esas heladas paredes blancas; solo con sus cuadros, con las hojas alfombrando el suelo.

* * *

El doctor se ajustó los lentes y buscó en la carpeta del pabellón masculino, clase B, el folio correspondiente. Imposible disimular la impaciencia; ese caso lo había tenido en vela durante muchas noches y pese a que había pasado la euforia de los primeros tiempos, sintió una ola de renovado ímpetu.

—Bueno, tenemos este caso, que es un N.N muy curioso.  
—¿N.N? —cuestionó uno de los más jóvenes doctores, recién incorporado al grupo—¿No tiene familiares, no encontraron a nadie que reclamase por él…?  
—Suele suceder muy seguido —el hombre de barba tupida y blanca le sonrió al novato en un gesto de comprensión.  
—Lo encontraron hace ya más de cinco años en la costa australiana, por sus rasgos y complexión se deduce que es asiático —siguió explicando el mismo medico que hurgó instantes previos como un desaforado en busca del folio que los atañía—; lo único que llevaba puesto era una extraña… armadura.  
—Armadura que ha sido investigada al hartazgo pero no arrojó resultados que nos competa a nosotros. Es de una aleación desconocida, es decir: posee mezcla de dos materiales conocidos y uno que se supone es materia sin resolver del espacio —se animó a comentar la única mujer del grupo, admirada por éste detalle.

Más allá del tiempo y de los años que habían pasado ese N.N representaba un gran misterio para toda la institución psiquiátrica de Saint George.

—¿Viene del… espacio? —el novato se sintió estúpido, sobre todo al escuchar la risa estentórea del único facultativo que hasta el momento no había hablado, el último que conformaba ese equipo, uno tan joven como él pero que por haber entrado unos meses antes se creía Dios.  
—Sí Louis, es un Transformers.  
—No sabemos y no es lo que interesa —censuró el decano profesor—; el asunto es que, apenas llegó… ey, Ray… —llamó la atención del otro joven que, distraído, ahora observaba por la ventana a un reducido conjunto de internos armando revuelo en el jardín—Presta atención que esto se lo estamos explicando a ustedes dos porque estarán a cargo del pabellón.

Novatos. Los odiaba, pero les tenía la suficiente paciencia por la irrefutable razón de que ellos ocuparían un lugar que quedaba por entero a su responsabilidad.

—Permaneció durante meses en coma, hasta que despertó, efectivamente sin saber ni quién era, si humano, pez, animal. Ni hablar de su nombre o su origen —sintetizó el hombre de gafas adelantándose a su jefe de servicio—; mucho menos de la extraña armadura que portaba —miró al anciano, como cediéndole la palabra que enseguida éste tomó.  
—Claro… no representa una amenaza; no es violento ni ha tenido auto-atentados, es bastante sereno, no habla mucho, de hecho sólo habla con David —comentó refiriéndose al sujeto que aun seguía sosteniendo los folios, folios que de inmediato entregó con premura y torpeza cuando el decano estiró la mano para tomarlo—. Lo único que hizo en éste tiempo, desde que despertó hasta la fecha, es pintar.  
—¿Pintar? —cuestionó Ray cruzado de brazos en un gesto sobrador—¿Qué, las paredes de blanco?  
—Cuadros —espetó la mujer, seria y hastiada—; lo curioso es que siempre pinta sobre la misma persona, ni él sabe de quién se trata… Dice que lo ama —sonrió apenas, algo sorprendida por escuchar surgir de sus propios labios esas palabras.

Un chiflado; no por nada estaba allí, encerrado.

—No pudimos encontrar a nadie —continuó el viejo las palabras de la dama—que pudiese reconocerlo a él así que optamos al revés, por buscar a ese sujeto que aparece en todas y cada una de sus pinturas… alrededor de trescientas en lo que va del año.  
—¿Y dibuja bien? —Preguntó estúpidamente, a modo de burla; era evidente que a Ray todo eso le daba una curiosidad rayana lo infantil.  
—Te digo, es muy bueno en lo que hace, pero otra vez: eso no es lo que importa.  
—¿Encontraron a ese sujeto? —investigó el más novato, explicándose luego sin necesidad—: Al de los cuadros.

Un asentimiento del anciano, acompañado por una sonrisa.

—Dian se encargó de ello —la señaló y esta le regaló una escueta mueca de agradecimiento.  
—No hubiera sido posible sin su ayuda económica, doctor Wesler —le devolvió el gesto.

"Seiya Kido" un japonés que actualmente residía en Grecia.

Difícil de ubicar, pero se logró gracias a un orfanato pequeño en un ciudad en medio del Japón. Se tardaron años en dar con él, pero lo habían hallado y sin dudas era el mismo individuo de aquellos retratos.

…

El castaño sintió el corazón latir desbocado a medida que los pies lo conducían por el largo y silencioso pasillo; de vez en cuando un grito ahogado lo alertaba, no causándole miedo, pero si aprensión.

¿Podría ser posible? No lo creyó, cuando supo de aquella gente buscándolo, no logró creerlo: Que todavía, a pesar del tiempo y de todas las esperanzas perdidas, Ikki aun siguiese con vida.

Perdido, internado en un hospital psiquiátrico, pero vivo. No tuvo tiempo de avisarles a sus demás hermanos, sobre todo a Shun —quien sin dudas era el más interesado— de éste giro de tuerca en la historia de sus vidas.

Primero sería bueno constatar que indudablemente se trataba del Phoenix. Una pequeña luz de esperanza se arraigaba en su pecho. Su adorado Ikki, al que consideraba como un hermano mayor, que había combatido a su lado, luchando contra Dioses que harían temblar la tierra de terror, sosteniéndolo en cada batalla... ¡Vivo!

Sintió ganas de llorar; recién en la puerta de la supuesta habitación sus ojos se anegaron; la traba fue retirada y la abertura le permitió percibir, más allá de la penumbra del cuarto, una delgada silueta descansando sobre el piso, acurrucado como un niño pequeño en posición fetal.

Y en el piso, las paredes, por donde mirase, a medida que sus pies lo acercaban al extraño sujeto, dibujos.

Tomó uno entre sus temblorosos dedos ahogando de inmediato un grito de pavor: "¡Soy yo!" Se repitió una y otra vez en su interior.

"Soy yo, soy yo, soy yo"

"El muchacho del cuadro soy yo".

El Pegasus se sostuvo como pudo, las piernas flaquearon amenazándolo con dejarlo caer al piso. En cambio, con suma turbación se colocó de cuclillas, intentando posar la mano sobre la melena, que pudo reconocer sin dificultad, le pertenecía por entero al Phoenix.

—¿Ikki? —susurraron sus labios, trémulos.

El aludido elevó la cabeza, apenas… esa voz, lograba reconocerla, pues sentía que le acariciaba el alma y le besaba el corazón.

—Ikki, soy yo —le sonrió, vio los ojos parpadear y una gota descender por la mejilla—; soy yo, ¿me recuerdas?: Seiya.  
El Phoenix lo tomó, espontáneo, entre los brazos y lo sostuvo con fuerza, como queriendo evitar una posible partida.  
No cesó de murmurar, alterado, mientras depositaba cálidos besos en la frente:

—Eres tú… eres real.  
—Claro que lo soy, Ikki —no lo pudo contener más, su rostro se bañó en lágrimas de emoción mal contenida.  
—Seiya… —repitió el paciente, algo ido.

¡Ese era el nombre ideal que con tanto ahínco buscó durante todos esos años para su hombre perfecto!, para su dibujo, su pintura, su trabajo primoroso. Y por fin lo tenía allí con él, podía tocarlo, besarlo y hacerle el amor.

Él, tan solo un loco enamorado de su pintura, de su muchacho ojos de papel.

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Gracias por leer =). La canción es "Muchacha ojos de papel" de Spinetta._

_ Tengo más pollonys publicados en mi LJ, pero tiene lemon y esos sí que no los voy a masacrar xP, de igual modo si les interesan saben dónde hallarlos.  
_

_18 de agosto de 2010_

_Merlo, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
